Dynamite Entertainment Wiki:Naming Conventions
Introduction The includes thousands of articles and images, and can potentially include tens of thousands more, and so we use a set of rules when naming pages, for the sake of organization. These rules may not cover everything to begin with, and more may added in the future. ---- __TOC__ General Conventions The following sections concern rules and conventions which cover a vast array of page types. Page Names *'Page names should always begin with a capital letter.' - This is because of two reasons, 1) the software and coding used requires this and, 2) because it looks better. *'Use spaces between words.' - In case the space bar doesn't work (or has 'gone missing'), use an underscore (_) as this acts in the same way. *'Capitalization' - As previously explained, all pages should begin with a capital letter, and in addition to that, all words in the title must also have a capital letter at the beginning, aside from the following: :*and :*at :*by :*for :*from :*in :*of :*or :*the :*to :*with :*da :*de :*der :*la :*van :*von :Side note: in some cases, 'da' and 'de', or even 'de la', may be given capitals at the beginning. Also, 'van' may be capitalized if referring to the vehicle. If one of these words appears at the beginning of the page name, you must capitalize it. Furthermore, the word 'the' may be capitalized if used in a name of a place, vehicle or item (e.g. "The Nautilus" or "The Big City"). *'Do not use a number sign (#) in a page name.' - The number sign, also known as a hash or a pound sign, must not be used when naming pages as, in coding, it is used to direct to specific sections or headings of pages. For example, List of publishers#Marvel Comics links to the Marvel Comics section of the page List of publishers. *'Do not use slashes (\ or /) in page names.' - Much like the number sign, these symbols have uses within the software or coding. The forward slash is used to create sub-pages, and so you may use it if you are creating a sub-page (e.g. "Foo/Appearances"). Never use it at the beginning though, as this may have undesired results. *'Do not use a full-stop (.) at the end of the page name.' - Although we encourage you to use the proper punctuation in sentences, we must say that you should avoid using full-stops at the end of page names. Including a full-stop at the end may have undesired results. Articles The following rules concern only articles, such as character pages. Character Pages *'Character pages must use the characters real name.' - If the real name is known, please use that when creating a character page. This is to avoid confusion between two or more characters who have used the same name or alias, often the case in superhero comics. If the real name is not known for certain, you may use the name they use the most. :*Sometimes characters change their names. If this is the case, use the name they currently use. This will be the case with a lot of female characters who have been married. :*If only their surname is known, then use a title (e.g. Doctor, Professor, Mr., Mrs.) followed by their surname. If no title can be given, just use their surname. :*Titles may also be used to differentiate between multiple people with the same or similar names, which are from the same universe. :*When creating character pages, use the English convention as opposed to their cultural convention. In other words, all character names should be forename, surname, and not surname, forename. *'Must use universe designation.' - As some characters may have alternate reality versions, a universe designation should be used. This is done simply by using brackets around the universe in which the character is from (e.g. Red Sonja (Earth-818793)). If the universe is unknown, or has no official name, please use this to help you. Comic Articles *'All comic articles should be named in the following format:' :'x Vol y z' where 'x' is the series name, 'y' is the volume number and 'z' is the issue number. *'If the title includes certain symbols, use something in their place.' - Some comics may have certain symbols (see above) which cannot be used on this site, and so you must not use them. Use something similar if possible. *'Use the full title of the series.' - You must use the full title of the series when creating comic articles. This is usually found in the indicia, usually located on the comics inside front cover. :*If a comic series has the word 'the' at the beginning, you must include it. Reason being, some series may have a similar name, for example, The Green Hornet and Green Hornet. Images As well as the articles, images follow naming conventions. Cover Images *Cover images must use the following format: :w Vol x y Cover z (where 'w' is the series title, 'x' is the volume number, 'y' is the issue number and 'z' is the cover letter) :*Some comics only have one cover. In this case, no cover letter is necessary. :*In cases where the cover letter is unknown, you may use descriptors instead. These will use the format w Vol x y z Cover instead. ::Descriptors include "B+W" (short for Black and White), "Negative", "Risque", "Red" and "Virgin". Character Images *Images of characters must use the format Real Name (Universe) Number.file type. The number used will be '001' if it is the first image of the character, or '002' if it's the second, and so on and so forth. :*You do not need to type in the file type, as it is automatically added to the file name when you select the file. :*The universe is not needed if they are the main version of the character. :*This format should be used for team images as well, replacing "Real Name" with "Team Name". Other Rules *When uploading images from comics, which are not covers, you may name them according to what or who is depicted in them. For example, an image of a location can include the location name and a number (e.g. Lesser Helium 001.jpg or New York City 003.png). If there are two or more main focuses, you may name it something which is easy to remember, in case the file needs to be used by another user. ---- Any Questions? If you have any questions regarding the naming conventions, please ask an or head to the . Thanks for reading.